Troy, Michigan
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 80980 |population_density_km2 = 934.2 |population_density_sq_mi = 2419.5 |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_ft = 748 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 42 |latm = 34 |lats = 49 |latNS = N |longd = 83 |longm = 8 |longs = 35 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 228 |website = http://www.troymi.gov |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 48007, 48083, 48084, 48085, 48098, 48099 |area_code = 248 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 26-80700 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1615125 |footnotes = }} Troy is an affluent city in Oakland County in the U.S. state of Michigan, and is a suburb of Detroit. The population was 80,980 at the 2010 census, making it the 11th-largest city in Michigan by population, and the largest city in Oakland County. Troy has become a business and shopping destination in the Metro Detroit area, with numerous office centers and the upscale Somerset Collection mall. In 2011, Troy was ranked the safest city in Michigan, as well as the 19th safest city in the nation. In 2008, Troy was ranked 22nd on a list of "Best Places to Live" in the United States by CNN Money, using criteria including housing, quality of education, economic strength, and recreational opportunities. In 2008, Troy ranked as the fourth most affordable U.S. city with a median household income of approximately $79,000.Gopal, Prashant. (August 29, 2008). America's Most and Least Affordable Housing Markets. Business WeekTroy city, Michigan - Fact Sheet - American FactFinder History The first land purchases in what became Troy Township were recorded in 1819 in section 19. The first settlement, known as Troy Corners, originated two years later when Johnson Niles purchased in what is now the north-central portion of the city. Four years later, Ira Smith built the first house at Big Beaver Corners, and the first public school opened at Troy Corners. Troy Township was organized on May 28, 1827. The City of Troy was incorporated in 1955, mainly as a way to prevent neighboring cities (Clawson, Royal Oak, and Birmingham) from incorporating any more of its land into their cities. In 1966, I-75 was completed in Troy, which increased access to and from the city. This gave a major boost to Troy's economy, leading to the development of its civic center, school district, and recreation system. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of —33.5 square miles (86.9 km²) of it is land and of it (0.30%) is water. The latitude of Troy is 42.605 N, and the longitude is 83.15 W. The mean elevation is . }} Culture The Troy Historic Village is a fully interactive historical museum chronicling the different stages of Troy's progression from its first settlers to the city it has become today. Located at the corners of Livernois Road and Wattles Road, the village is located behind the old city hall building. Open year round, the village has ten original, complete structures which patrons may enter and observe how they functioned in the past and how they were decorated, as all buildings are full of artifacts from that period. Each structure is original and was painstakingly moved from its original location to the museum intact. Starting with a log and mud structure used by the first settlers, there is also an 18th-century schoolhouse and estate, a general store, a blacksmith's shop, a church along with the pastor's home, and the old city hall, which acts as a general museum. There is a gazebo in the center of the square which will host parties and period bands during annual festivities. Many schools from around the area plan field trips to the museum, and the church is also available for weddings.Troy Historic Village In the summer of 2005, to commemorate the city's 50th anniversary, ceramic beaver statues, each standing four feet (1.2 m) high, were displayed at various locations in the city. The beaver is the symbol of Troy, and the city's main commercial thoroughfare (Big Beaver Road) is named after it. Troy is also home to two of the largest Protestant churches in the USA, Kensington Community Church and Woodside Bible Church. Sports In 2003, Troy was named Michigan's Sportstown by Sports Illustrated magazine for having the top community sports programs in the state. Troy is home to the Troy Sports Center, which is the official training facility of the Detroit Red Wings of the NHL. The facility is also used for indoor soccer, hockey, and lacrosse leagues, and is home to the city's high school hockey teams. Media In addition to the Detroit News and Detroit Free Press, regional newspapers serving all of southeast Michigan, the city is served by the Daily TribuneDaily Tribune (published daily), the Observer & Eccentricthe Observer & Eccentric Newspapers , Mirror Newspapers and Hometown Weeklies - www.hometownlife.com - Michigan (which is published twice a week), the Troy Beacon http://www.troybeacon.com/(published every Thursday), the Troy Times,C & G Newspapers, Michigan's Largest Non-Daily Newspaper Group and the Troy-Somerset Gazette http://www.troy-somersetgazette.com/ and, most recently, Troy Patch.Troy Patch The Troy Eccentric newspaper edition ceased publication in 2009.Five Eccentric Newspapers to Cease Publication May 31 - DETROIT, April 13 /PRNewswire/ Economy in Troy is a popular upscale shopping center.]] Troy is a thriving center of business, particularly in the automotive and financial sectors, and is home to a number of major companies. Troy has the second highest cumulative property value in Michigan, second only to Detroit. Troy is home to the upscale Somerset Collection mall, featuring a skywalk and over 180 stores, and the Oakland Mall. The Top of Troy is the city's tallest building with offices of PNC Financial Services. Bank of America maintains a major operations center in Troy. Planners have proposed the Pavilions of Troy project for the city, a landscaped square with boulevards lined with upscale shops, restaurants, offices, a theater, and condominiums.A town square for Troy? In 2012 Mahindra & Mahindra opened a technical center in Troy.Thakkar, Ketan. "Mahindra & Mahindra opens technical centre in Troy, Michigan." Economic Times. September 25, 2012. Retrieved on November 6, 2013. Major companies is the tallest building in the city.]] * Altair Engineering * Anchor Bay Entertainment * Bank of America (major center) * Behr America * Budd * Delphi * DuPont Automotive * Entertainment Publications * Flagstar Bank * J. D. Power and Associates * Kelly Services * The Kresge Foundation * Magna Powertrain * Meritor * New World Systems * Olga's Kitchen * Plastic Omnium * Rexair * RHK Technology, Inc. * Saleen Special Vehicles * SAE International * Sonic Alert * Specter Werkes/Sports * Syntel * ThyssenKrupp USA * United Shore Financial Services * ViSalus * The Woodbridge Company (US Headquarters) * Ziebart * HTC Global Services ^ Arbor Drugs was headquartered in Troy until it was acquired by CVS Corporation in 1998 for an estimated $1.48 billion, in the process making CVS the nation's largest chain-drug retailer. ^^ Frank's Nursery & Crafts was an arts and crafts chain spanning 14 states that was headquartered in Troy, even after being acquired by General Host Corporation in 1983. The company filed for bankruptcy in 2004, and became defunct soon after. ^^^Kmart was headquartered in Troy until it acquired Sears in 2005, establishing itself in the former Sears headquarters in Hoffman Estates, Illinois. Its massive headquarters still remains, though it is scheduled for demolition and the creation of a landscaped square with boulevards lined with upscale shops, restaurants, offices, a theater, and condominiums. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Demographics According to a 2007 estimate, the median income for a household in the city was $84,330, and the median income for a family was $101,271.Troy city, Michigan - Fact Sheet - American FactFinder Males had a median income of $66,475 versus $41,026 for females. The per capita income for the city was $35,936. About 1.7% of families and 2.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.2% of those under age 18 and 5.5% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 80,980 people, 30,703 households, and 22,443 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 32,907 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 74.1% White, 4.0% African American, 0.2% Native American, 19.1% Asian, 0.6% from other races, and 2.0% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.1% of the population. There were 30,703 households of which 34.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.8% were married couples living together, 7.3% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.0% had a male householder with no wife present, and 26.9% were non-families. 23.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.14. The median age in the city was 41.8 years. 23.8% of residents were under the age of 18; 6.7% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 24% were from 25 to 44; 31.6% were from 45 to 64; and 13.8% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 49.3% male and 50.7% female. As of 2011 almost one in five residents was Asian.Steele, Micki. "Asian-Americans settle in Metro Detroit enclaves." The Detroit News (EN). 2011-04-19. "Almost one in five residents of Troy is Asian." 2000 census From the census of 2000, there were 80,959 people, 30,018 households, and 21,883 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,413.9 people per square mile (932.0/km²). There were 30,872 housing units at an average density of 920.5 per square mile (355.4/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 82.30% White, 2.09% African American, 0.15% Native American, 13.25% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.36% from other races, and 1.82% from two or more races. 1.46% of the population is Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 30,018 households out of which 36.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.5% were married couples living together, 6.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.1% were non-families. 22.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.69 and the average family size was 3.23. In the city the population was spread out with 26.2% under the age of 18, 6.7% from 18 to 24, 29.8% from 25 to 44, 27.1% from 45 to 64, and 10.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 98.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.8 males. From 1990 to 2000, of all of the municipalities in Oakland, Wayne, and Macomb counties, Troy had the highest numeric growth in the Asian population. It had 4,932 Asians according to the 1990 U.S. Census and 10,730 according to the 2000 U.S. Census, an increase of 5,798 Asians.Metzger, Kurt and Jason Booza. "Asians in the United States, Michigan and Metropolitan Detroit." Center for Urban Studies, Wayne State University. January 2002 Working Paper Series, No. 7. p. 7. Retrieved on November 6, 2013. The increase gave Troy the largest Asian-American population in the tri-county area, surpassing that of Detroit.Metzger, Kurt and Jason Booza. "Asians in the United States, Michigan and Metropolitan Detroit." Center for Urban Studies, Wayne State University. January 2002 Working Paper Series, No. 7. p. 10. Retrieved on November 6, 2013. Government Troy uses the Council-Manager form of government, and thus is governed by a City Council consisting of a Mayor and six council members. The city council appoints a City Manager, who manages the day-to-day operations of the city. The City of Troy and City of Clawson on its southern border compose Michigan's 41st District for State Representative. The district has been represented in the State House by Marty Knollenberg since 2007, and in the state Senate by John Pappageorge, also since 2007. On the national level, Troy was part of the 9th district, represented by Joe Knollenberg from 1993–2009 and Gary Peters, who defeated Knollenberg in a highly publicized race in November 2008. Currently, Troy is part of the 11th district, held by Republican Kerry Bentivolio. In May 2010, the Troy city council voted to adopt a budget that called for the Troy Public Library to close on July 1, 2011. A proposal was made to increase property taxes in order for the library to run independently, but the citizens voted it down by a 2.2 percent margin. A recall petition filed in June 2012 successfully placed mayor Janice Daniels on the November 2012 election ballot.Controversial Troy Mayor Janice Daniels to face recall vote in November | Detroit Free Press | freep.com Daniels was recalled.Troy Mayor Janice Daniels recalled with 52 percent of vote | MLive.com Education Troy is home to Walsh College, a business oriented school, as well as branches for the University of Phoenix, Northwood University, Central Michigan University, Spring Arbor University, International Academy of Design and Technology, and ITT Technical Institute. Michigan State University also has its Management Education Center (Eli Broad College of Business) located off of I-75 near the intersection of Crooks Rd. and Square Lake Rd. (19 Mile). Troy is well known for its exemplary public school district both in Michigan and nationally. The Troy School District has six national blue ribbon and 13 State Exemplary Schools. The schools have a 99% graduation rate, with 95% of those students going on to higher education and 2% going on to military service.About Troy Schools Both Troy High School and Athens High School were named to the list of The 1000 Most Outstanding High Schools in the United States by Newsweek magazine. The Troy School District hosts the eastern branch of the International Academy, currently ranked 7th in the Newsweek rankings of the best public high schools in the United States. The school has been located in the older Baker Middle School building since the beginning of the 2008-2009 academic year. Previously, Troy sent students through the class of 2011 to the central IA campus in Bloomfield Hills. The public schools comprising the Troy School District are as follows: Elementary * Barnard * Bemis * Costello * Hamilton * Hill * Leonard * Martell * Morse * Schroeder * Troy Union * Wass * Wattles Middle * Baker * Boulan Park * Larson * Smith High * Athens * Troy * Niles Community High School (Troy, Michigan) * International Academy East The private schools are: * Bethany Christian School * Brookfield Academy * Christian Leadership Academy A small portion of the southwest corner of Troy is districted in Birmingham Public Schools and a portion of the northwest corner is in Avondale School District. Transportation Oakland-Troy Airport Oakland-Troy Airport (FAA LID: VLL, ICAO: KVLL), formerly (IATA: 7D2, ICAO: K7D2) is a small suburban general aviation airport operated by Oakland County and has a single 3,550 feet x 60 feet (1082 m x 18 m) paved runway. The Oakland-Troy Airport is considered the County's 'executive' airport. Business travelers and tourists using private, corporate and charter aircraft benefit from the airport's convenient proximity to business, recreation and entertainment facilities.Oakland/Troy Airport It is located between Maple Road and 14 Mile Road. Charter passenger, air freight, as well as aircraft maintenance and fuel, are available on the field. Troy was also home to the Big Beaver Airport, (IATA: 3BB), which was located at the corners of Big Beaver Road and John R Road. It opened in 1946 and closed in 1995 due to declining use and pressure to sell the land for commercial development.http://www.airfields-freeman.com/MI/Airfields_MI_Detroit_NW.html#bigbeaver Abandoned & Little-Known Airfields: Michigan, Northwest Detroit area Roads and freeways * cuts through the middle of Troy from the north-west corner bordering Bloomfield Township, and continuing southward towards the south-east border of the city entering Madison Heights. Exit numbers 65, 67, 69, and 72 directly service Troy. M-1/Woodward Avenue and US-24/Telegraph Road are on the west side of Troy and provide access to the city. Mile Roads * 14 Mile Road (Southern-most border with Madison Heights) * 15 Mile Road - Maple Road * 16 Mile Road - Big Beaver Road * 17 Mile Road - Wattles Road * 18 Mile Road - Long Lake Road * 19 Mile Road - Square Lake Road * 20 Mile Road - South Boulevard (Northern-most border with Rochester Hills) Notable people * Sean Collins, NHL defenseman for the Washington Capitals * Hunter Foster, Tony Award-nominated actor/singer; librettist and playwright * Sutton Foster, Tony Award-winning Broadway actress/singer/dancer * Ellen Hollman, film and television actress * Robert J. Huber, mayor of Troy from 1959–1964, state senator and congressman * Martin Klebba, actor, known from Pirates of the Caribbean films and Scrubs (TV series) * Steve McCatty, former MLB pitcher and coach * Ivana Miličević, television and film actress * Tomo Miličević, guitarist, Thirty Seconds to Mars * Bridget Regan, musician, Flogging Molly * Hugh W. Sloan, Jr., Watergate figure * Carolyn Warmus, high profile killer * Aileen Wuornos, serial killer, executed, basis for the 2003 film Monster * Stillwater, fictional rock band from the 2000 film Almost Famous * We Came as Romans, rock band signed to Equal Vision Records *Steven Yeun, television actor - The Walking Dead (TV series) See also *Oakland County, Michigan *Birmingham, Michigan *Bloomfield Hills, Michigan *Rochester Hills, Michigan *Sterling Heights, Michigan References External links * Official website * Troy School District * Troy Public Library Category:Troy, Michigan Category:Cities in Oakland County, Michigan Category:Cities in Michigan Category:Metro Detroit Category:1955 establishments in Michigan